Perfection In An Imperfect World
by KayteeCUTLASS
Summary: Mrs Darling is completely inconsolably distraught about the loss of her children and her and her Mr Darling find hope within each others comfort.


**Title:** Perfection In An Imperfect World.  
**Author:** Katie Louise Garner.  
**Fandom:** Peter Pan 2003.  
**Pairing:** Mr Darling/Mrs Darling.  
**Rating:** NC-17 to be safe.  
**Warnings:** Sex but not smut.  
**Summary:**Mrs Darling is completely inconsolably distraught about the loss of her children and her and her Mr Darling find hope within each others comfort.  
**Disclaimer:** All Disney's characters.  
**Notes:**As with a lot of my writing, again I'm not sure whether I'm happy with this. It's not especially long, but I'll often start something and think 'hey, this is going wellll!' but then I'll loose interest or I'll run out of things to say, etc and I end up not liking the piece very much at all. Then again, I think I've managed to use some good description and stuff in this one but I'd love some feedback. Constructive criticism is my friend, it helps me improve my writing so if there's anything that you don't like or would change, let me know. :)

**Perfection In An Imperfect World.**

She hadn't taken her eyes off the window since it had happened. It was wide open, the darkness outside beginning to creep in on where Mrs Darling sat for the third consecutive night. She shuddered as the icy breeze danced on her breath. To Mrs Darling the world outside seemed like an undiscovered abyss threatening to crush into the sanctuary of her children's room where she remained, helpless. A cream cotton dressing gown lined with silk was pulled tight around her waist. The collar lay askew revealing the curve of her breast, her hair cascaded around her shoulders in loose, honey-coloured curls. She looked, as always, exquisite, yet she hadn't slept since her children's disappearance and the wear was slowly beginning to show around her eyes. She feared that she would perhaps be waiting forever, though she constantly prayed otherwise. A silent tear ran down her cheek.

Hesitantly Mr Darling stepped into the room holding a plate of badly made sandwiches. He glanced over at the curtains billowing in the wind from the still opened window and breathed a heavy sigh. Walking over to Mrs Darling, his head bowed, he placed the sandwiches on the small table beside her.

"Thought you might be hungry..."

She tried to hide a sob with the back of her hand and nodded slightly. Mr Darling lay a hand on the back of her head, his fingers tangling messily in her curls.

"Don't be disheartened. They'll be back darling... you'll see."

But even then his voice beared a hint of hopelessness.

That night they turned to one another, each the other's only salvation in such dark times. The lonely horizon of buildings looked in from the sinister world outside as George Darling gathered up his wife's frail, weeping frame into his strong arms and kissed her directly on the mouth. She appreciated the taste of him, familiar yet, to her discomfort she found it was almost forgotten. The warmth of his body against hers comforted her momentarily, the icy breeze which took her children could not harm her whilst she lay, limbs tangled with her husband's, their hearts beating in unison. Still, she cried. She could not help the beads of salty water that tumbled down her scarlet cheeks and dampened her hair, nor could she ignore them. George waited for her, all the time cradling her head to his chest and thumbing away her tears, listening quietly to her absent murmurs that came between sobs. When he made love to her he was tender and subdued, kissing her hair and forehead, whispered I love you's echoed out into the silence of the room. His hands ran quietly down her waist, soothing her, and again he waited for her. Gently he worked her to orgasm and only when he felt her frame writhe with pleasure beneath him did he join, and retire to the soft of the mattress beside her, kissing her and holding their damp bodies together. And when, exhausted from the past few days, she drifted off to sleep, he watched her and he stroked the back of his fingers along her silky hair. In dreams she was happy, the children were sleeping safe in the next room and George did not have to wipe her tears, instead just watch as she giggled and her cheeks dimpled just as she had when they first met.

Only in the soft glow of the streetlights outside could George see his wife's face, buried in the pillow as she slept and he was sure, if only for a moment, that her perfect smile had returned.


End file.
